A Very Supernatural Christmas
by Shivirani
Summary: Supernatural 12 Days of Christmas, with short oneshot stories for each one. Canon based, so expect spoilers.
1. The Keys to an Impala

_Should hopefully have this done before Christmas actually gets here, but anyway..._

I do not own Supernatural, quite evidently. Canon fic, so lots of these things actually happened - This one, and 2, 7 and 8 are made up, but from the actual storyline-thing.

On the first day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**The Keys to an Impala**

Dean looked at the ring of keys in his hand, then back up at Dad in surprise. "This what I think it is?"

"You're old enough to drive now, son." John seemed to have some pride in his face, and it was certainly in his voice.

"Don't see why you shouldn't have a car of your own, work your own jobs.

"Sweet." The surprise had turned into a grin, he bounced up off the motel bed. "Which one?"

"Black one, right outside." He shook his head as Dean practically ran outside, a huge grin on his face. He'd seen the boy oogling that car since they'd got here, and it was about time he got one of his own, anyway – though why he'd want that banged-up thing, John really didn't know.

---------

Dean stroked his hand lovingly down the smooth black body, looking practically ecstatic. He frowned a little as he found a slight dent, then shrugged it off. "Don't worry, baby. We'll getcha all fixed up, and then we get to go hunt some stuff." The grin was back on his face – he had his own car, could find and work his own jobs – hey, maybe he'd drop in on little Sammy if he was ever in the area.


	2. Two Sexy Brothers

I still don't own Supernatural. Oh well...

On the second day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**Two Sexy Brothers  
**And the keys to an Impala

"Hi, I'm Dean, this is Sam. We'd like a room." Dean gave the lady behind the counter a dazzling smile, Sam looked a little impatient.

"Double-bed or two singles?" She was already reaching for a set of keys.

"Singles." Now Sam was blushing as the woman gave him a sceptical look. "We're brothers."

"Oh." There was a moment of surprise, one of hesitation, and the hand changed direction.

"Actually," Dean started, leaning over the counter, "I'm single at the moment. Trying to get out of the habit – hey, you wanna help?"

She couldn't decide which was cuter, Dean's questioning smirk or Sam's mortified blush and attempted glare. She handed the key over the counter with a smile, watched as they walked away.

---------

"She was checking you out."

"Dude, who doesn't check me out?" Sam rolled his eyes in answer to that one, Dean's grin widened. "Think she kinda liked you, actually."

"Shut up!" Blushing again, slight grin, slight glare. The cut-it-out-before-I-pull-out-a-knife look, but when had Dean ever paid attention to that?

"Well, I've gotta admit it, Sammy, you are kinda cute – in a girly sorta way. But you're nothing when compared to the King of Sexy."


	3. Three Yellow Eyed Demons

Still don't own Supernatural; you'd hear about it if I did. In fact, I think you can just take it as read that I don't, then we don't need to go through this whole thing again...

On the third day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**Three Yellow-Eyed Demons  
**Two sexy brothers  
And the keys to an Impala

Well, first there was the original one. He, of course, was dead – had it been Sammy who got him in the end? Then his son, also dead. Should have known better than to try hurting Sam, Dean had been the one to kill him. They'd got them both with the Colt. And finally, there was the daughter, known to them as Meg. Sent to Hell, but currently back, and possessing Sam's body. A problem, because the circle wasn't holding, she – in Sam, complete with all the wrong those words were – was breaking free, and-

Bobby saved the day with a poker, Dean sent her back to Hell. Again. Starting to be a habit – next time, they'd have the Colt out and she'd be in someone else's body and they could just shoot the damn bitch. Important things, though. Dam had been saved from the yellow-eyed demons yet again, and they had at least a week before she could drag herself back from the pit and try and get revenge. Yes, things were definitely looking up.


	4. Four Fake Credit Cards

On the fourth day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**Four Fake Credit Cards  
**Three yellow-eyed demons  
Two sexy brothers  
And the keys to an Impala

"Another guy with the same name checked in here 'bout a week ago." The grizzled man behind the motel counter stared at the credit card before handing it back to Dean. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

Dean managed to keep his straight face. "Oh yeah." That would have been Dad, then. "Which room's he in?"

"Eleven, right along there."

They took the keys and headed off to look, Sam shaking his head as they went. "Matching credit cards, Dean?

"Hey, their fault they gave them to us, remember? We just sent in the applications."


	5. Five Random Ghosts

On the fifth day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**Five Random Ghosts  
**Four fake credit cards  
Three yellow-eyed demons  
Two sexy brothers  
And the keys to an Impala

They knew how to deal with ghosts by now – salt and burn the bones, shoot 'em with rock salt if they got too close. Which was unfortunate, because in this stupid haunted asylum they didn't know where the bones were. They were stuck inside anyway, and there were about half a dozen ghosts. Strangely, though, they weren't really trying to kill them – trying to tell them something. Finally, the girl figured it out – get them out, head down to check out the basement. Or rather, Dean was, supposedly. That's why the cell phone call came, why Sam believed it and raced down after him. Why he got caught by the psychopathic doctor-ghost.

So now Sammy, his little brother Sammy, was pointing a gun at him. "You know, that's filled with rock-salt. It won't kill me."

"No." The Sammy-thing fired anyway, the shock throwing Dean backwards off his feet. "But it'll hurt like hell," he finished as Dean groaned. Then it was spouting more things, hateful things. Did Sammy really feel like that? Dean managed to trick it, had to knock Sammy out – now all they had to do was find, salt and burn this bitch-ass ghost before it could get either of them hurt again.


	6. Six Stripping Dancers

On the sixth day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**Six Stripping Dancers  
**Five random ghosts  
Four fake credit cards  
Three yellow-eyed demons  
Two sexy brothers  
And the keys to an Impala

So, he'd tracked the guy they thought was a werewolf to this bar. The chick would be alright, Sammy was taking care of her. Oh yes, taken care of all right... Dean chuckled under his breath, took another drink of his beer, and glanced quickly at the creepy guy. Yeah, he was still there. "Don't worry, Sammy. I won't take my eyes off him." On the other hand, there were lots of far better things, ie the sexy half-naked chick humping the pole. And the only reason that it was half-naked was her rather long blonde hair. He hung up, took another gulp from his bottle of beer and held out another bill to the girl. She obligingly tucked it into her g-string, wiggled her butt at him one more time. His grin widened slightly. Sammy had his damsel in distress, but he always preferred the ones in string bikinis.


	7. Seven Packs of Band Aids

On the seventh day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**Seven Packs of Band-aids  
**Six stripping dancers  
Five random ghosts  
Four fake credit cards  
Three yellow-eyed demons  
Two sexy brothers  
And the keys to an Impala

"Deeeean..." Dean looked up to see Sammy pouting his six-year-old lips at him. "I cut my finger."

"Let me see." Dean leaned over, and the finger was held up for inspection. "It's just a little cut, Sammy. Run it under the cold tap for a minute or so, and it'll get better."

"But it huuurts." Sammy added the puppy eyes, tears trickling out of the sides, for emphasis. Dean was nine, practically grown-up, he wasn't understanding.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"It needs a kiss. And a band-aid."

Dean's eyes rolled at that. "That's mother's kisses, Sammy. And besides, that's too small for a band-aid."

"But Deeeeean..." The extra whine did it; Dean took the finger gently and brought it to his lips. The tears dried up immediately. "Band-aid?"

"Yeah, sure." Might as well go all the way, silly six-year-old beliefs. Dean pulled the first-aid box out of the bathroom and dragged it back into the main room of their motel-of-the-week, opened it and looked dubiously at the box of band-aids that was older than he was. Shrugging, he took one out and smoothed it over the finger. "There you go."

"Thank-you!" Sammy's arms were flung around his neck as if he was perfectly better. But then, as Sammy knew, that was the magic of kisses and band-aids.


	8. Eight Salt Filled Shotguns

On the eighth day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**Eight Salt-Filled Shotguns  
**Seven packs of band-aids  
Six stripping dancers  
Five random ghosts  
Four fake credit cards  
Three yellow-eyed demons  
Two sexy brothers  
And the keys to an Impala

Sammy held up the sawed-off, a small grin on his face. The rest of his first-grade class were looking at him in mingled boredom and surprise, but not even the teacher seemed a little alarmed. "My show-and-tell is a shotgun. My big brother made it, and I got to bring it in." To tell the truth, he'd snuck it into his schoolbag when they were in bed, but that wasn't any of the teacher's business.

He pumped it with a soft grunt of effort, aimed it at the stupid poster of 'no bullying' on the back wall. It wouldn't be loaded, of course, even if some of his school-mates were starting to look scared. Just for the fun of seeing their faces, he pulled the trigger.

As he wasn't prepared for the recoil, it sent him flying backwards. The poster fell apart, hit by tiny bits of... salt? Dean had put rock-salt in this gun? Sammy blinked dazedly as the students who weren't screaming burst into cheers, and the teacher grabbed the phone.

--------

The shotgun was taken away, but that was fine – Dad would find some way to get it back to Dean. Sammy, on the other hand, was grounded and sent to bed. And all because he just couldn't resist pulling the trigger...


	9. Nine Veggie Vampires

On the ninth day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**Nine Veggie Vampires  
**Eight salt-filled shotguns  
Seven packs of band-aids  
Six stripping dancers  
Five random ghosts  
Four fake credit cards  
Three yellow-eyed demons  
Two sexy brothers  
And the keys to an Impala

So maybe Gordon had been right, maybe Sam had just gone for a walk, but that wouldn't explain the bemused-relieved look on his face. Or why Sam dragged Dean outside pretty much right away. "What is it? What happened?"

"I found the vampire's nest."

"Where is it? Why'd you go without us? How many did you kill?"

"None." The bemused look was stronger than ever, beating out Dean's shock.

"Then how did you escape? What happened?" Sammy wasn't saying anything. "They didn't just let you go!"

"That's exactly what they did do, Dean." And so Sam told him about the vampires – drinking cow's blood. Explained the strange cattle deaths. But Dean still wasn't convinced that the so-called vegetarian vampires weren't evil.


	10. Ten Extra Onions

On the tenth day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**Ten Extra Onions  
**Nine veggie vampires  
Eight salt-filled shotguns  
Seven packs of band-aids  
Six stripping dancers  
Five random ghosts  
Four fake credit cards  
Three yellow-eyed demons  
Two sexy brothers  
And the keys to an Impala

"I'll have the quarter pounder with cheese, extra onions." Dean smiled up at the waitress until she moved on, turned to an exasperated looking Sam. "What?"

"Dude, you always have extra onions." It was as if there were never enough anyway, and Sam was pretty sure there was. "Even that night that the yellow-eyed demon-"

"We are not talking about that." Dean cut him off quickly, then smiled in an attempt to lose the seriousness. "Hey, did I ever tell you about that time when those cops came in-"

"And you asked what had taken them so long and said you'd have a double cheeseburger with extra onions. Dean, you've told me a dozen times." At least. Sam's eye-roll of frustration was completely lost on Dean, of course, who proceeded to tell the whole story again, for whatever stupid reason.


	11. Eleven Character Deaths

Angst, as evident from the title...

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**Eleven Character Deaths  
**Ten extra onions  
Nine veggie vampires  
Eight salt-filled shotguns  
Seven packs of band-aids  
Six stripping dancers  
Five random ghosts  
Four fake credit cards  
Three yellow-eyed demons  
Two sexy brothers  
And the keys to an Impala

"Sam! No!" Dean raced forwards, caught his brother before he fell, but not before Jake could stab him. Held him close, rocking him back and forth as blood pours from his back, as he cries out. And then the body is limp, Dean has completely forgotten about Jake, is caught up in Sam, Sammy dead. And it's not the first time it happened in their family, either. He can remember back when he'd had the heart attack and was dying, Sam had found him a faith healer that worked – even if it had killed someone else for Dean's life. And then he'd been dying – dead once, even – in the hospital, and Dad had traded his life for Dean's. And now Sam. Dean swallowed a near-hysterical chuckle. They had the entire set, them dying for him. Because if Sam hadn't been coming towards him, there was no way that son-of-a-bitch would have been able to touch him. He was ignoring the evident bruises, cuts and scrapes that shouted that they had had a fight, and his Sammy had been hurt.

Even before Bobby came back from chasing Jake, Dean knew what he had to do. He had to find the crossroads demon, trade his life for Sam's. It's what Sam would have done.

It's what their father did do.


	12. Twelve Chick Flick Moments

Okay, I lied in the first chapter, this isn't exactly in the series either... but look on the bright side, I managed to keep it - mostly - pairings-free.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Supernatural gave me

**Twelve Chick-Flick Moments  
**Eleven character deaths  
Ten extra onions  
Nine veggie vampires  
Eight salt-filled shotguns  
Seven packs of band-aids  
Six stripping dancers  
Five random ghosts  
Four fake credit cards  
Three yellow-eyed demons  
Two sexy brothers  
And the keys to an Impala

"Dude, no chick-flick moments." If Sam had a dollar for every time he heard those words, or some variation, come out of Dean's mouth, they wouldn't need the credit cards. Dean's wearing his serious-yet-joking face.

Sam's breath comes out in a huff that he persists in calling a sigh. And an exasperated one at that. "Why is it okay for you to fuss over me whenever I get hurt or..." He paused to think about what else he could verbalize. He wasn't going to talk about the nightmares, especially the ones that came true. He also wasn't going to talk about when he'd caught the flu, or back in ninth grade when he'd been devastated when Leila wouldn't go out with him and Dean had proved to him, with illustrations and lots of persuasion, that there were plenty of girls a lot prettier than her. So he ended with the rather lame-sounding "whatever. And then you get so annoyed whenever I try and get you to share."

"You know how I work. I don't share my feelings, I'm not the touchy-feely type." Dean grinned, less serious and more relaxed. "And now we need to get our asses back to the motel, check-out's at noon."


End file.
